


Gift

by RosiePaw



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve heals fast, and Tony is a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I started out to write a prompt and it seems to have ended up as a ficlet.

Thanks to the serum, Steve heals fast.  So fast, in fact, that by the time Tony has finished laying down the intricate pattern of strokes that starts across Steve’s broad shoulders and back, continues down his lower back and buttocks to finish across his thighs – by the time Tony is done marking Steve’s body with perfect, meticulous slashes, the first ones have already healed.

So Tony starts over.  And over.  There’s no break in the pulses of pain that flare rhythmically up Steve’s nerves, no break as the waves of pain batter the shores of his mind.

No break at all, because Steve’s genius boyfriend has engineered a variant on the Iron Man suit that covers only his right pectoral, shoulder and arm.  The strength that could jumpstart the Helicarrier is now focussed completely on Steve where he lies outspread, his wrists and ankles bound with restraints even he cannot break, for Tony has designed them just for him.

Steve had more narrow limits once, but the serum pushed those limits outwards, outwards so far that sometimes Steve felt like a marooned sailor drifting alone on an endless sea, no land in sight.  If his limits could not be broken, then who would ever hold him close afterwards, murmuring soft words into his hair?

But Tony _is_ a genius.  He’s figured out how to re-chart the lost coastlines, how to give Steve back what the serum stole.

Tonight, Tony will give Steve that which Steve’s heart has craved for most fiercely and most hopelessly.  Tony will give Steve more than he can take.  And Steve will know – finally, once again – that he is loved.


End file.
